The Middle Kingdom
The Middle Kingdom is the third book in the Nillamandorian series of Fantasy Novels. Plot The Story takes place on the Islands of Yaga, Lalor and The Western Isle The Kingdom of Kaletan Aster Kentang - 12 year old girl Telor - Asters brother. 18 years old Lin - Asters mother Syang - Aster father Agun - part of a traveling theatre troup Bango - Asters families buffalo Lord Besar - Denkol cavalry commander Hoto - a hunter, a man in his 30s Jaril - farm boy, fat, complains alot Baron Kuros - lord of Rangung Ral - kind, nice, leader, strong. 21 Sabu - young officer in garrison of Rangung Terris Wejh - army cook Zamoni King Jayam V. King of Kaletan. Prince Magner - kings younger brother Hutanrumah - Tengak. Kings council Edang - an elder in the village of Placitan. Long white beard Ogang the blacksmith of Placitan Depoka Buto Ijo - ogre, monk Pantat - ogre monk, worked in the brewery. Cyno - the father of the monks philosophy on Depoka Ito - monk, guru of Buto Ijo Captain YabbabayaJabab Jabab - the company sergeant Characters that are with Telor in the Kaletonian Army his horse - Deyo - white mare, friendly Hyn - in his 50s, was in the Imperial Cavlary during the last kings rein. his horse - Jin, grey stallion , fiery Jinnos a tall man from Dullo Lulu, who was still only a boy of sixteen. Anh - instructor from Dullo Cintor - recruiting sergeant in royal army. Kind Baron Raja - cavarly captain of Telors company Characters Telor meets in The Jiuan Army Captain Banchong - captain of a Juain Slave Galley, Verash - his leutanant Yuffo the overseer Potchang, the Agak diplomat Averin , injured captian Characters Telor meets in Raksuul Cangy - army captain, prisoner at the temple Pakan - short, bald, bearded Amic - ogre monk Lyvacy - monk teacher The Kingdom of Ju Princess Tikus Mati. She is part of the royal family. has an imaginery friend called Pu, who tells her to do naughty things General Awan - general, father of Tikus, husband of Jelek, father of Kecoa. Lord of Jenan Kecoa was the spitting image of his mother. Ratu Dengu - old lady in royal family Barvolla of Elbonia - a sage who wrote about the Flower wars and was put to death in Ju Ratu Makan Ratu Minum Jalangkung official title? High Councillor ?Supreme Dispatcher His two servants, Ukop and Wullywug fawned at his feet. gnomes. 2ft tall. Lord Lumpur - Juian spymaster, JKs catspaw King Racun IV. King of Ju. He is fat, lazy and evil. Was spoilt as a child General Bang Lord Yveng, a junior but able commander, Awan likes him Lord Guro - died at Denkol Lord Tjing - arrives late, with rear guard The Island of Lalor Roztov - western diplomat. druid. traveller. Mellane Cylbor - an elf from Leve Soma. Agent of the local queen, diplomat and spy Ulleath is captain of the Sea Hag Queen Lyvette - queen of Lalor General Topi - commander of the elf marines The Kingdom of Dullo King Danyrmac II. King of Dullo. He is a small cunning man, but with a soft heart Monsters Wraithblade - It was a thousand year old Dynarian wraithblade. Hounds of Jalangkung - undead things Authors Note: The unedited source document for this is here: TMK source Category:Books Category:The Middle Kingdom